JAG high school
by ashjag
Summary: Did Harm and Mac always like each other? In this fic, the whole JAG gang go to the same school. Read to find out what will happen to these high school teens. Please R&R, but be nice, its my first fic.
1. The First Day

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters.

Summary- Did Harm and Mac always like eachother? Well, in this story, the whole gang go to the same high school. Read to find out what happens to them. R&R please.

Linkin high school

Between 4th and 5th period

First day of eleventh grade

"Hey Harm!" a voice from back in the crowd of teenagers called. 17 year old Harmon Rabb Jr. turned around to see who was calling him down the hall. Harm saw one of his best friends, Sturgis Turner, running down the hall, pushing through mobs of gossiping teenagers, trying to catch up with him.

"Hey, what's up?" Harm answered as his friend finally caught up with him.

"What do you have next?" Sturgis asked as they were walking to 5th period.

"Shop with Mr. King in room 212. What about you?"

"Same." Sturgis said as they continued to walk to class.

The bell rang just as the two friends sat in the back of the class, right next to eachother. As the teacher was doing attendance, Harm noticed the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a marine green tank top that said 'MARINE' on it, that ended just below her waistline. With a pair of camafloge pants and tennies. He asked his friend who she was.

"That my friend is Sarah Mackenzie. She is a strait A student and already has a boyfriend."

"Wow," Was all that Harm could get out of his mouth.

"Don't try it Harm." Sturgis said

Harm quickly snapped back to reality, "Try what?" he asked while giving his friend a slightly puzzled look.

"Asking her out."

"Why not?"

"Because her boyfriend is a 21 year old Marine, who is in pretty good shape and could beat you to a pulp if he wanted to. Not to mention that she is a very good kick boxer."

"And you think I am afraid of that?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Sturgis asked just before they got caught talking by Mr. King.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" he asked.

"No sir." they both answered in unison.

"Good, then the next time I catch you two talking in my class, you will have Wednesday school." Mr. King said just before he went back to teaching.

Lunch (6th period)

Harm's car

"So, how do you know so much about Sarah Mackenzie?" Harm asked Sturgis who was sitting in the passenger set. They were on their way to Burger King to grab some lunch.

"She was in my 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period classes last year. I also know that she goes by Mac normally, instead of Sarah."

About 30 minutes later

As Harm and Sturgis pulled into the school parking lot, one of Harm's other friends, that he had known since 7th grade, walked up to the car. They met in band when they were fighting over who could play Hang on Sloopy better on the trumpet. That was before Victor picked up the drums.

"Hey Vic." Harm greeted Victor Gilendez as he got out of his car and headed to class.

"Harm, have you seen a girl named Sarah Mackenzie in the halls by any chance?" Victor asked as Sturgis left to go to his next class.

"Yes, I have. She is in my 5th period class. Why?"

"I saw her talking to a friend in the hallway and just happened to hear her name."

"You don't like her by any chance, do ya?" Harm asked curiously.

"So what if I do?" Victor asked defensively.

"Then I should warn you that she has a 21 year old Marine for a boyfriend."

"He's not here now, so why should I care. Besides I never said anything about asking her out."

"Yeah, right." Harm said suspiciously as they walked into their 7th period class together.

As they sat down at one of the tables in the back of the class, Vic said "Hey, there's Sarah." surprised that she was in the same Chemistry class with them.

"Let me ask you something Harm? Do you think she's hot?" Victor asked curiously.

"Of course I do."

Just then, Bud Roberts came around passing out some papers. "Who are you two talking about?" Bud asked. He had known Harm and Victor since they were sophomores. They met one day at lunch when Bud had nobody to sit with at lunch. He was a transfer student then.

"Sarah Mackenzie" Victor answered.

"I heard she has a marine boyfriend" Bud said.

"Yes, we know Bud." Harm assured him.

Changing the subject, after Bud left, Harm told Victor to meet at his house around 4pm so they could practice. They had a Band called The Hammers, they all practiced at Harm's almost everyday after school. The band was made up of Harm, Victor, and Sturgis. Harm played the guitar and was the lead singer, Victor was the drummer, and Sturgis played the bass. They played at a club called Gizer every Friday night, all the teenagers go there. They weren't half bad considering they were just a high school rock'n'roll garage band.

Then the bell rang and they left for their eight period class.

Surprisingly, Harm, Sturgis, Victor, Bud, and even Mac had the same 8th and 9th period class. A double period of Humanities with Mr. Reeves. So, they all sat down, Mac on the other side of the room, as Mr. Reeves started to talk. For the first time since 5th period, Harm actually listened to his new teacher. He explained his rules and that every 9 weeks, everyone would have to read 4 novels, and write a 5 page report for each of them.

Then he gave them assigned sets. He put Harm and Mac right across from eachother. Sturgis was in the last set in Harm's row, and his other friends were spread out all over the room.

After class, Harm met Sturgis at his locker. He saw Mac closing the locker right next to his friend's. As Mac walked away, she smiled at Harm. Then, the boys walked to Harm's car. Little did they know that Mac's car was right next to it. (What a coincidence)

Please R&R, but be nice, it's only my first ff. If you like it I will write more. But if you don't, tell me and I'll stop writing. Oh, sorry about some of the spelling.


	2. After School

Chapter 2

Harm noticed that Mac drove a red '69 Mustang, he drove a blue '63 Satellite. Anyway, Harm and Sturgis got in the Satellite as Mac got into her car. Harm left the parking lot first.

"Sturg, did you know Mac drives a '69 mustang?" Harm asked, wondering if Sturgis knew everything about the hottest girl in school.

"As a matter of fact, I did know that. I also found out that she has an abusive dad and, her mother left her and her dad about a year ago." Sturgis answered his friend as he noticed that Mac was right behind them.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Harriet, one of her best friends, is in my 7th period gym class. I asked her about Mac's family and that's what she told me. Did you know that Mac is right behind us?" Sturgis asked, wondering what she was doing following them.

"What?" Harm asked, looking a little puzzled. He looked in his raer view mirror just before she turned the corner onto Pinenest Road. "Would you happen to know where she lives?"

"No, but Harriet lives on Pinenest. Maybe they are going to hang out together or something." Sturgis answered as they pulled into Harm's driveway.

"I've got an idea, why don't you go over there and invite them to Glizers on Friday?" Harm suggested.

"One step ahead of ya buddy, I invited Harriet and she said she would see if Mac would go."

"Good thinking."

They both went inside and started straitening up the house. Harm had to help his mom out a lot since he lost his dad in Vietnam when he was six.

When they finished, it was about 4pm and Victor pulled up in his nice, red '71 vette that his dad had given him when he got his liscense.

"Hey, guys" Vic said as he walked up to the porch were Sturgis and Harm were standing.

"Well, I guess we better get to practicing." Harm said as he got his guitar and headed to the garage.

Harm thought about Mac while he was playing, but it didn't effect the quality of his performance.

Meanwhile

Harriet's House

"Did you see that cute guy that is hanging out with Sturgis today." Mac asked with a huge dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah, who could miss him? Sturgis said that the guy thinks your the hottest girl he has ever seen." Harriet told her enthusiastic friend.

"Did he tell you what his name is?"

"His name is Harmon Rabb Jr. He also invited us to Gizer Friday night to see their band. I've heard they are really good. They call themselves The Hammers. So do you want to go?" Harriet informed her interested friend.

"Hell Yeah!" Mac answered. "Do you know where he lives?"

"No, but I can find out tomorrow." Harriet said

"Please do."

"So are we going to the beach or not." Harriet asked as she went into her room to put on her bathing suit.

"Yeah." Mac answered as she waited on her friend to get dressed.

When Harriet came out, they headed to the car. Mac already had her navy blue bachenie on under her pants and her tank top. They headed to the beach and Mac turned on the radio. Alice Copper's, Schools Out was on and they singing along to it as they continued to drive to the beach.

Harm's Place

After Practice

"So, you guys feel like goin' to the beach?" Srurgis asked his two friends standing in the garage.

"Sure," they both said in unison.

So the boys put on their bathing suits and got in Harm's car. Harm had a blue suit just like Victor's. Sturgis's was red. They headed to the beach, and Victor, who was in the front seat, turned on the radio. Alice Copper's, Schools Out was on as the guys headed to the beach.

I know some words are spelled wrong, sorry. I love the reviews, keep them coming. Sorry this chapter is so short. hope you liked it.


	3. The Beach

Chapter 3:

Harm stepped out of the car and got the towels from the trunk. Then Victor stepped out of the car, and Sturgis stepped out right after. Surprised, Victor pointed out Mac and Harriet laying on the other side of the beach tanning.

"Sturgis, did you know that Mac and Harriet were going to be here?" Harm asked his grinning friend.

"Maybe." He said with a sly smile. "Want to play some volleyball." he asked as he changed the subject and headed to the volleyball net.

Harm followed while taking off his white T-shirt revealing a very well built chest and a nice set of abs. All three of the guys looked like that, they always worked-out together after almost every practice. Their routine included 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups and 50 pull-ups. Victor, who had the best tan, was the next to take off his shirt, then Sturgis.

"You want to invite Mac and Harriet to play?" Victor asked looking in their direction.

"Sure, Sturgis can ask." Harm smiled.

"Who said anything about me asking or even wanting them to play?" answered Sturgis.

"So, you don't want them to play?" Victor asked.

"I didn't say that." Said Sturgis defensively.

"I'll ask, but I will tell them you said that." Harm said smiling.

"Fine, I'll ask." Sturgis surrendered as he walked over to the two beautiful girls.

"My friends and I were wondering if you two lavely ladies would like to play some volleyball with us?"

"Sure, why not? We'll play." Harriet answered for both of them, as she put down her magazine and stood up.

They headed over to the net and were all introduced to each other. When Harm and Mac shook hands, Harm had a bazaar feeling that they had met before. It was very strange. Then, Victor notice that there only five people. Sturgis said Mac and Harm would be on one team and Victor, Harriet and him would be on the other. The game began.

Mac served, Victor bumped it and Harriet spiked it, she scored. Around the end they were tied at 19, they were going to 20. Victor served, Harm bumped it and Mac jumped and spiked it. Sturgis tried to dive for it, but missed. Harm and Mac won.

Sturgis and Harm played a game, one on one. Victor, Harriet and Mac sat and watched. The game reminded Mac of the part in Top Gun when all they guys had their shirts off playing volleyball. She loved every minute of it. Harm won with a strong spike.

"Good game." Harm said as they all sat down on the sand. "I think I'm going to go for a swim, anyone want to come?" It was already about 7:30 p.m., but Harm didn't care.

"I'll go." Mac said as she raced him to the water.

They went in and started splashing each other. Then swam out a little further. You could tell they were both very good swimmers.

"So, do you have a boy friend, a crush or anything." Harm asked as he and Mac floated in the deep water.

She wanted to just come out and tell him about her liking him, but decided against it. "Well, I have a boyfriend who is a marine. He is a 21 year old Gunnery Sergeant. Although I have huge crush on his best friend, AJ. He is a 27 year old first Lt. in the Navy. They are both stationed in San Francisco. AJ is tall dark and handsome. Everything a girl could ask for." Mac answered. She wanted to add something about how handsome Harm was, but she didn't.

"Aren't they a little old for you?"

"Maybe, but I kind of like older guys."

Back on the beach-

"Hey, this Saturday, Mac and I are having a party at my house. You are all welcome to come. It starts at 8." Harriet informed the two guys.

"Sure we'll come. Should we bring anything special?" Vic answered.

"You can bring Harm and another friend if you like. But just yourself other than that. We're not sure what time it'll end. I hope it lasts a while."

"So do we" Sturgis added. "I guess we should get Harm and head home. I still need to do my homework for Mr. Reeves's class." They had to pick their 4 books to read for the first 9 weeks.

"Harm!" Victor called for his friend out in the water. Soon after both Harm and Mac had come in and were drying off. They headed home around 8:30.

At about 9, Sturgis, Victor and Harm were watching TV in Harm's room.

"Harriet invited us to a party at her house Saturday at 8. She said to bring a friend." Sturgis said.

Harm looked over at him and wondered if he was telling the truth. He suspected he was so he let it pass. "Who should we bring?." Harm finally answered.

"How about Bud?" asked Sturgis.

"Sure, if he is free that night." Harm answered and went back to watching TV.

"What books are you reading for Mr. Reeves's class?" Victor asked his two friends. "I'm reading _The Outsiders_, _Band of Brothers_, _Soldier Boys_, and _We Were Soldiers_." Harm answered. "What about you?"

"_The Lost Battalion_, _Hostile Contact_, _The Hobbit_, and _The Giver_." Victor answered. "Sturgis?"

"All three _Lord or the Rings_ books and _Flowers for Algernon_." Sturgis said.

"I think we should go. It's almost 10:00." Victor informed Sturgis.

"See you tomorrow Harm." Sturgis said and walked to the door. Victor soon followed.

Harm listened to them get in Victor's car and head home. Victor gave Sturgis a ride since Sturgis didn't have his car with him. Harm watched TV until 11, ate a sandwich and headed to bed. He couldn't sleep, so he started thinking about the party at Harriet's. That made him fall asleep pretty quick. That thinking also made him dream about the party.

**Dream-**

Harm, Sturgis, Victor, and Bud arrived atat Harriet's house at 8 o'clock sharp. They knocked on the door and Harriet answered.

"Hey guys, let me take your coats, the party is downstairs. Go through the kitchen and you will find the steps on the right." Harriet said politely.

Harm led them to the basement to find Meg, Mac, and Katie Little, a girl from school, sitting on the couch talking. Mac was wearing a little marine green T-shirt and a pair of short jean shorts. 'She looks amazing' Harm thought to himself.

"Hey." Mac greeted all the guys. Although her eyes were stuck on Harm's half buttoned silk blue shirt. She could see a little bit of his chest. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans too.

Just then, Harriet came down the steps with a deck of cards and a plastic soda bottle. "OK, which one do you want to do first? Play Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, This or That or Poker?" Harriet asked the group. Almost everyone said Spin the Bottle immediately. "The rules are, if you land on someone of the same sex, you can spin again. Well, unless you want to kiss, but I don't think that will happen." everyone snickered a little. "And the two that kiss can pick the type of kiss. Now sit in a circle. Who wants to go first?" Harriet asked.

"I will." Meg answered. She spun and landed on Victor. They just kissed on the lips for a split second, although it was obvious that Meg wanted more. Vic went next, he landed on Harriet. They did the same as Victor's first kiss, short and sweet.

Harriet spun and landed on Harm. Their's was also short and sweet, they both enjoyed it a little. Harm spun and got Meg. They kissed just like the others, until Meg deepened it. Harm pulled back a little, he hadn't expected that, but he did enjoy it a little. When they broke apart, everyone looked at them surprised. Meg just said, "I had to add some excitement to the game." Everyone was still a little surprised, but they all thought the same thing.

Meg spun. It landed on Sturgis. She didn't do anything special, she figured she might had been moving a little too fast. It was Sturgis's turn now. He spun Mac. They just kissed like everyone else did. Mac became a little nervous when she had to spin. Harm was the reason for it. And guess what, it landed on Harm.

**End of Dream**

Beep, Beep, Beep. It was 5:30am, time to wake up. Harm reached over and turned off his alarm clock. "Damn!" Harm mumbled to himself quietly. He got up and got dressed. He headed downstairs and ate 3 pancakes and a glass of milk that his mom had made for him.

"Is it OK if I go to a party Saturday?" Harm asked his mom, just to be sure. "Yeah. Who's going to be there?" his mom asked.

"Victor, Sturgis, Bud, Mac and some other people from school."

"Who's Mac?"

"A girl I met at school yesterday."

"What time will you be home?"

"Probably around one"

"I have an office meeting at about 9 pm, so I might not be home when you get here."

"Okay, love you, I gotta go." Harm said. He gave his mom a kiss and was on his way to school. Sturgis normally ride to school with him, but he had something to do before school today. So Harm drove to school, alone.


	4. NOTE

I am very sorry about the long wait, I have been very busy. Plus I have had writers block. Anyway, I am working on the forth chapter, it should be up in about a day or so. I am also going back and changing a few things in chapters 1, 2, and 3. When I update to chapter 4, you might want to read the other chapters again.

Well, I am sorry for the wait, and should be updating soon.

I will also be changing my pin name from harmlover to ashjag.

Oh, if you have any suggestions on what you think should happen next, please feel free to e-mail me or let me know.

Thanx for you patience

Ash


End file.
